


Thirty Minutes

by ashleybenlove



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: They had met midday in this room. They had both been doing scheduled royal duties on opposite ends of the castle throughout the day, and after consulting their schedules, had quietly agreed that morning that they were to meet up in this room during a break between their duties, and spend some time together in the room.





	Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Cinderella - Cinderella/Charming  
> Scrolling through Disney Screencaps I found this: http://hq55.com/disney/cin3/cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg
> 
> Come on now! A hilariously awkward cap like that can't be ignored. So I'm asking for someone to be inspired by that cap with either a ficlet on what's happening or art. Because it's way too easy to take this cap out of context."
> 
> Apparently the link no longer works but I'm pretty sure [this is the screencap in question.](https://i2.wp.com/caps.pictures/200/7-cinderella3/full/cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg?strip=all)

She stood in front of Charming as he sat on a stool directly in front of her, his face at eye level with her bosom. It was quite an awkward way for her to stand, like if she exhaled, she would push him out of the way with her breasts. But she was enjoying the attention. And he did have his hands up her dress. 

They had met midday in this room. They had both been doing scheduled royal duties on opposite ends of the castle throughout the day, and after consulting their schedules, had quietly agreed that morning that they were to meet up in this room during a break between their duties, and spend some time together in the room. 

It was he who had suggested that they do something sexual for the brief time they were to be together in the room (they had about thirty minutes before they had to leave and go on with their regularly scheduled duties). 

She had noted undressing would end up taking a lot of the time that they had, so she had suggested to her husband to forgo intercourse. 

She had been standing thinking when he sat down on a chair in front of her and asked her permission to put her hand up her dress. 

After asking him to repeat what he said, she agreed with a giggle, and picked up her dress hem to allow him access. 

So the arrangement of him sitting on a chair eye level with her breasts inches from them (not a bad sight for him at all) while she stood with hands in her nether regions was rather awkward, but not that she didn’t like it. She quite enjoyed the attention of his fingers stroking her, making her knees weak, his face occasionally being buried against her chest, his other hand pressing her close to him.

And staring at her, he had licked his fingers clean afterwards. 

As she adjusted herself and fanned herself and he put the chair back against the wall, he said to her, “So, I’ll see you at seven for dinner?”

“Oh yes, of course.” 

“Good,” he said, pausing in front of her. They kissed briefly. “I’ll see you then,” he added.


End file.
